True Colors
"True Colors" is a song from "Trolls". The song is performed by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake, who is also the voice of Poppy and Branch. It played while Branch sings to Poppy, that her true colors shine in through her, also bringing back the other trolls colors, and especially Branch professing his love/feelings for the Princess. Lyrics Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake= Justin Timberlake: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged, oh I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all The darkness inside you Can make you feel so small Justin Timberlake: Show me a smile then Don't be unhappy Can't remember when I last saw you laughing This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bear Just, call me up 'Cause I will always be there And I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you Anna Kendrick: So don't be afraid Both: To let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful Justin Timberlake: I see your true colors shining through Anna Kendrick: True colors Both: I see your true colors That's why I love you So don't be afraid To let them show Justin Timberlake: Your true colors Anna Kendrick: True colors are beautiful Justin Timberlake: Like a rainbow Anna Kendrick: Whoa ooh ooh whoa oh oh oh like a rainbow Justin Timberlake: Ooh can't remember when Both: I last saw you laughing Whoa oh oh oh oh oh This world makes you crazy Taking all you can bear< Just, call me up 'Cause I'll be always be there Both: And I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid (don't be afraid) To let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful Whoa Like a rainbow Whoa oh oh oh whoa ooh oh like a rainbow |-|Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake (Film Version)= Branch: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Branch:'''Oh I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all The darkness inside you Can make you feel so small '''Branch: Show me a smile then Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bear Just call me up 'Cause I will always be there And I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you Poppy: So don't be afraid Both: To let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful Branch: I see your true colors shining through Poppy: True colors Both: I see your true colors That's why I love you So don't be afraid To let them show Branch: Your true colors Poppy: True colors Both: Are beautiful Branch:'Like a rainbow '''Poppy:'Whoa ooh ooh whoa oh ohh, like a rainbow '''Cooper:(playing harmonica) Foreign language dubs This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. *Albanian *Arabic *Bulgarian *Cantonese *Catalan *Croatian *Czech *Danish *Dutch (Standard) *Dutch (Flemish) *Estonian *Finnish *French (Standard) *French (Quebec) *German *Greek *Hungarian *Icelandic *Italian *Japanese *Korean *Latvian *Mandarin *Norwegian *Polish *Portuguese (Standard) *Portuguese (Brazilian) *Romanian *Russian *Slovak *Slovene *Spanish (Castilian) *Spanish (Latin American) *Swedish *Thai *Turkish *Ukrainian These are all the known dubs. If there are any more discovered let us know, Category:Songs Category:Trolls songs Category:Sad songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs